An Anne and Gil Christmas
by elanor tinuviel
Summary: Please R&R. Its just an Anne and Gil Fic that i decided to write Chap. 8 added
1. Chapter 1

****

An Anne and Gil Christmas  
  
Two figures walked alone through the snow. If one glanced at them, at once they would be labelled as lovers. "Gil, what are we going to do for Christmas?"

  
"Well, since my parents are in Charlottetown until Christmas morning, i don't see why i can't spend tomorrow with you," he smiled as he finished and kissed his fiancee's head.  
  
"I have to help Marilla prepare the dinner tomorrow. I have an idea. Why don't you come and have dinner with us tomorrow! it hurts me to think of you having dinner all alone on Christmas Eve. your parents really can be heartless at times," Anne said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You know very well that they've gone to visit my Aunty, who, I might add, is very sick and may not be with us for very much longer."  
  
"I do know that, you've told so many times."  
  
"Okay, well, we've sorted out tomorrow, what about Christmas Day?" Anne stopped to think.  
  
"Well, it would be awfully rude to storm out of Green Gables Christmas to meet you, even if we are engaged."  
  
"Why don't we spend Christmas morning and lunch with our families, then we could meet at our spot, let's say, about three o'clock for our own private gift giving?"  
  
Anne smiled excitedly, "That sounds absolutely perfect!"  
  
"Then its set. tomorrow at dinner, and Christmas day at three."  
  
The wind began to blow stronger and the couple quickly made their way to Green Gables. Anne hastily opened the door and let themselves feel the warmth of Green Gables' interior. "Anne! is that you?" a voice sounded from the kitchen. Anne and Gilbert both took their coats and hats off and made their way to the kitchen. "Yes it's me, Marilla." Anne said, Gilbert staying silent.  
  
"Good, Anne, i'd like you to take care of the pudding, make sure you make the sauce properly and.....Hello Gilbert." Marilla stated as soon as she looked up from her cooking to see the couple. she was quite unaware of Gilbert's presence.  
  
"Why Anne, i was quite unaware of Gilbert's presence, why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Well, you always told me that it was rude to interrupt when someone else is speaking," she replied, with a sly grin."Gil, why don't you go sit in the parlour, i'll just be a minute."  
  
"Now Anne, since you have company, why don't you go and entertain him. you can make the pudding later." Anne went to kiss Marilla's cheek.  
  
"Thankyou, Marilla," she stated before making her way to the parlour to keep Gilbert company.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne walked into the parlour and saw Gilbert staring at the Christmas tree, deep in thought. Anne quietly went and sat beside him. she took his arm and placed it around her, shaking him out of his reverie. "What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Well," he began slowly. "it just occured to me that i finish medical school this spring. And, we agreed that we would get married when i finished."  
  
"Yes, i believe we did,"Anne replied with a smile.  
  
"Well, we haven't started planning, we haven't even set a date!"  
  
"Then lets start planning. When do you want the wedding? it doesn't have to be in summer you know, it could be in autumn." Gilbert looked down and thought.  
  
"Why not August 6th?"  
  
"Okay wait." Anne said, and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. she grabbed a pencil and a notepad and brought it back down stairs. she sat back down next to Gilbert and began to write, softly whispering to herself._ "Wedding date: August 6th."_ she lloked up at her fiancee and smiled. "What else?"  
  
"Well, we should figure out who to invite, so we can send out invitations."  
  
"Good point. well, your parents are coming, Marilla, Rachel and the twins will come, Dianna and her family, who else do you want to invite?" Anne asked with a sly smile. Gilbert caught her drift and started listing names of old chums.  
  
"Well, Charlie would definetly want to come, Moody would come.....now how about Josie?" they both giggled. "How would she take it? she might think that we're only inviting her to show off our happiness."  
  
"Well, thats what i was thinking." Anne said with a laugh. "Besides, she'll be with Moody anyway, and she seems pretty happy with him."  
  
"Yes, i suppose you're right. Oh, what time is it?" he said pulling out a watch. "Its 8:30, i should probably make my way home now." he stood up and Anne followed him. they put their coats on and stood on the veranda. When they were out the door, Gilbert put his arms around Anne's waist. "Miss Shirley, i believe we should continue planning after we exchange our gifts."  
  
"That would be wonderful! we could come back here, and Dianna was planning on coming over, so she can plan it with us."  
  
"It seems that everything is going our way." he brought his lips to hers, and kissed her softly. Anne brought her arms around his neck, not wanting the kiss to end. it did eventually and Gilbert whispered into Anne's ear before he walked away, "I love you, Anne." and he made his way back to the Blythe Homestead.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne was it the Green Gable kitchen all Christmas Eve day, and was eagerly counting down the hours until her love would come and have dinner. 3:00. four more hours more. she was smiling so sweetly and excitedly, that Marilla knew she was thinking of Gilbert. "So Anne, what time will Gilbert be here?"  
  
"He'll be here in four more hours, i mean, he said he'd be here at 7:00," she added quickly, trying to hide her excitement. They continued cooking for two hours more. Marilla could tell that Anne was itching to get out of the kitchen, so she quietly said to her, "Anne, why don't you go and get yourself ready for dinner." Anne was so thrilled at the idea that she hugged and kissed Marilla on the cheek. She made her way up the stairs to her room. she looked at the dress lying on her bed. she had been working on it for two weeks and it was finally ready. it was of dark green material, the colour that was most becoming on her. she had made sure it had puff sleeves, and she was sure that it was her childhood dress dream come true.   
  
since she had two hours to get ready, she decided to finish wrapping Gilbert's present, even if it wasn't being given to him tonight, she just wanted to make it seem extra special by working on it a little more than all of the other gifts.  
  
after wrapping and rewrapping the gift several times, Anne Shirley was finally satisfied with its appearance. she put it aside and decided to change into her dress. when she had her dress on, she couldn't decide on how to do her hair, so she just let it out, with two pins on either side. she lloked at herself satisfyingly in the mirror one last time then went downstairs. she set the table, as Marilla had instructed, and went to sit in the parlour and wait for Gil to arrive.  
  
_meanwhile at the Blythe house_  
  
Gilbert quietly hummed to himself as he got prepared for the dinner at Anne's. "This will be the last Christmas that Anne and I will share as an engaged couple. Next Christmas, we will be a married couple." He grinned at the thought. it was hard to believe that after all the trails and tribulations of their early relationship had led to their engagement. he dreamt of Anne while doing his tie. he pictured her all dressed up in green, the perfect shade, and the only colour that could bring out the rich and ceautiful colour of her hair. he sighed at the image and went to put his coat on. he stepped out of his house and made his way over to Green Gables, where Anne was, no doubt, expecting his arrival.  



	4. Chapter 4

__

ten minutes more, Anne thought. She went upstairs to get the presents she had hidden from the twins. now was the perfect moment to set the presents under the tree while they were out with Rachel Lynde. when she had carefully hidden them toward the back of the tree, she went to resume her place on the couch when she heard the distinct knock of Gilbert sounding from the door. she was at the door before Marilla could tell her to answer it. she quickly put on a coat and let herself out, rather than letting Gilbert in. he had expected her to do that, as she often did, and he was quite prepared to sweep her into his arms. they stayed out side for a while without saying a word. Marilla was worried when she didn't hear voices chiming from the parlour, she thought something had happened. she went to peek through the window adjacent to the door. as she expected the couple where in a tight embrace. she decided to let the lovers stay t  
here for a while.   
"You want to go inside? I think Marilla's starting to get worried."  
  
"Oh, she's far from worried, she knows we're here." Anne laughed.  
  
"Come on, Anne. lets go inside. its freezing out here."  
  
"Okay then," she said as she took his hand and led him inside. "You go on into the parlour, i just have to help Marilla with something." When she saw that Gilbert was out of sight, she took of her coat she took off her coat and went into the kitchen. Rachel and the twins came back shortly and the twins practically attacked Gilbert. they were all in the middle of a game when Marilla called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!!" Anne went to pick up a dish when Marilla shooed at her. "Don't you dare Anne Shirley, do you honestly want to get your dress dirty? i think not. you go and sit down." Anne obeyed and found everyone, save herself and Marilla, seated at the table. she caught Gilbert's eye and quietly sat down next to him. he took her hand underneath the table and whispered into her ear. "You look beautiful, Anne." she blushed at the comment and ignored the looks Mrs. Lynde and the twins were giving.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dinner proceeded without the general disasters caused by the twins, they had either grown out of that stage, or merely behaved because they were under the constant surveillance of Mrs. Lynde's ever watchful eyes. The three usual conversations were as lively as ever, with Rachel discussing the plans for New Years with Marilla, Anne and Gilbert planning out bits of their wedding, and the one-sided conversation between Davy and Dora, with Davy telling Dora all about his list of new pranks to play on his friends.  
  
Marilla who had slowly been getting bored by Rachel's constant chatter, decided to let her hearing drift over to Anne and Gilbert's conversation. "Gil, it's going to be summer," Marilla heard. "Why not have the wedding outdoors, instead of a stuffy church?"  
  
"I suppose we could have it outdoors, but we should make back up plans, suppose it rains?"  
  
"Yes, i guess you're right. But if it doesn't, where would we have it."  
  
"Why don't you have it in our backyard, Anne?" Marilla found herself saying. Rachel who had stopped talking when Marilla opened her mouth, was filled with curiousity.  
  
"Have what in the backyard?" Anne and Gilbert looked at each other, as if asking whether or not to tell.  
  
"The wedding,Rachel. We're just deciding on an appropriate venue." Anne said confidently.  
  
"Why on earth would youhave your wedding outdoors?! Everyone knows that weddings are traditionally held inside a church." Marilla rolled her eyes at Rachel's predictable comment.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake's Rachel, its their wedding day! if they want to celebrate their happiness outdoors then leave them be." Rachel bit her tongue and quietly continued eating her meal. Anne thanked MArilla with a smile."So Anne," Marilla continued, "Have you set a date?"  
  
"Yes, we decided to have it on August the 6th."  
  
"You've already started planning?"  
  
"Well, we started planning a bit yesterday, but we decided to leave all of the big preparations, invitations and such until tomorrow, when Diana comes over." Gilbert said, winking at Anne.  
  
"Tomorrow? but tomorrow's Christmas Day!" Mrs Lynde squealed.  
  
"We already planned to meet tomorrow afternoon, so its not a big deal."  
  
"Fine, it up to you." Rachel said disgusted.  
  
They finished and cleaned up after having some pudding for dessert.  
  
"Miss Cuthbert, your pudding tastes better this year than last." he said, knowing full well that Anne had made it. Anne blushed at the comment.  
  
"Well Gilbert, i'm sure you'll be having the same tasty puddings for many years to come."  
  
When Gilbert felt it was time for him to leave Anne, as usual, followed him to the door. They put their coats on and walked outside to the gate. they huged and stayed in the embrace, not only to keep warm, but to stay in each other's presence a little longer. Gilbert breathed a sigh then whispered into Anne's ear. "About New Year, will a particularly lovely lady be gracing me with her presence."  
  
"I don't know, i'll just go check and verify her answer." she smiled before pressing her lips against his.  
  
"I'm guessing that was a yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love your dress, you look absolutely beautiful. this must've been the first time you wore it, because i would have been able to remember such loveliness."  
  
"You flatter me with your good words," she replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." they shared one last kiss and Gilbert walked home.  



	6. Chapter 6

__

*A/N This is based on the books, so if you see something familiar from the films (Sully's invention), just remember that it is based on the books, and a certain event hasn't happened. 

Enjoy!!!*

Anne came down the stairs that Christmas Morning holding two presents, both equal in size. The twins had already aroused Marilla and Rachel, and were busily opening presents. Anne smiled when she saw that the twins had easily found the gifts given by her, a bracelet for Dora and a yoyo for Davy. She placed one present in Marilla's hand and the other in Rachel's and told them to open them. With the ribbon and wrapping paper stripped away, the two ladies saw a book in their hands. "Why didn't you tell us you had a book published?" Marilla asked quizzically.

"Well, I didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"You certainly know how to keep a secret." Rachel exclaimed as she stood up to hug Anne.

"Anne, why don't you open your presents. I think the twins are quite finished." Anne picked a gift out of the pile of presents the twins had made for her. She received a wooden box for letters from Rachel, a book of Tennyson's poems from Marilla, a cross-stitched flower made by Dora, and a bookmark from Davy. She thanked them all and went to help Marilla cook lunch after placing her presents in her room. When the lunch had been eaten and the dishes cleared, Anne looked at the time. 2:00. She decided to go early. She walked calmly along, hugging Gilbert's gift. She was headed to her and Gil's secret spot. Anne strolled along Lover's Lane glancing now and then at the rows of trees lined along her left. She turned into the cluster of trees where it was darkest. She walked some more until she came to a clearing where one lonely tree stood with a wooden bench situated beneath it. this sacred area was where Anne and Gil spent most of their time, it was their spot. Once, long ago, it had belonged to a different couple, but had since been abandoned until one day when Anne and Gilbert were playing hide and seek. 

It had been Gilbert's turn to hide and Anne's to seek. She was positive that he was hidden behind one of the trees on Lover's Lane. Gilbert had been discreetly following Anne when she walked farther into the scrub finding this area. He seized the moment and covered her eyes, leading her to the bench. They both forgot that they were playing a game, and decided that this place would be their spot. It was special to them, as it was their one-year of engagement anniversary when they found it.

Anne was replaying that day in her head when a pair of hands covered her eyes. She smiled, knowing full well whose hands they were. 


	7. Chapter 7

She felt the warmth of his breath upon her head. Anne brought her hands to his and brought them down slightly until they were around her neck. Gilbert kissed her cheek then made his way to her side on the bench. Anne leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "How was your morning."

"Not too bad. My parents came home really early this morning, so of course, our gift exchange was early as well. How about you?"

"Well, the twins let me sleep in today, they had already been up for an hour when I got up." Gilbert then hugged Anne closer and whispered into her ear. " So how about our own little private gift giving?" he felt her smile. "I think that the lady should receive her's first, don't you?"

"Well, if you insist Gil," she said with a little laugh. He turned her to face him and handed her a medium shaped gift. She carefully unwrapped it and found a little music box. "Oh, its so beautiful." She squealed while hugging him. "Thankyou, my love." They pulled away and Gilbert's smile widened, "Open it, Anne." She opened the box not only to hear a pleasant tune, but also a necklace. Anne's eyes sparkled at the sight of it. she carefully took it out of its resting place and held it in her hand. Gilbert eagerly took it, unclasped it and put it around Anne's neck. It was a simple gold chain with a small golden, plain-hearted pendant. When Anne looked closely at the heart's back, she saw three words thoughtfully engraved. 

_Love _

Always

Gilbert 

She had no words to thank him, so she showed her gratitude by pressing her lips against his. "Well, I guess its your turn to get a present." She turned to where the present was lying. She handed it to him and bit her lip. He looked at her while opening it, then looked at the gift. He read out what he saw out loud. "Avonlea Vignettes," he paused and looked at Anne curiously, then continued, "By Anne Shirley." She nodded with a smile.

"I've been published Gil. Can you believe it? I'd been putting off the idea ever since Mr Harrison gave me the idea, then I just sat down one night a started writing."

Gilbert laughed with happiness for his fiancee, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise. You have to admit, Gil, you were surprised."

"Yes I was surprised, but I did expect something like this to happen one of these days." Anne frowned.

"You did."

"I kind of figured something was going on when you kept running off to the post office, every time you got a letter slip"

"Well, can you blame my anticipation?"

"No, of course not. I'm so happy for you Anne. I can't wait to start reading it tonight." Anne blushed before they both stood up to make their way back to Green Gables, where Diana was waiting for them. They weren't in a rush and walked casually along the way discussing their wedding some more.

"What time should it be? Morning or afternoon?"

"Morning, I think. I quite like morning sun. then again, it might be nicer in the afternoon, with the reception during dusk, I always did like dusk. I really don't know, I'll think about it tonight."

"Okay then. Where are we going to have our reception?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well, since we decided to have the wedding at Green Gables, why don't we have it there as well."

"Great idea. To tell the truth, I actually did think the same thing, but you seem to asking me about my opinions, rather than comparing both of ours. Gil, it is our wedding, I think that we should have equal say on what happens on the happiest day on our lives."

"I believe that too. I just think that if you have more input, then the wedding would be even more beautiful." Anne smiled and kissed his cheek before turning into the frontyard of Green Gables.

"Well, why don't we let Diana ask the questions and we can answer them together. Besides, she's organised a wedding before, so she knows what she talking about." They went inside and found Diana in the kitchen. She got up and hugged them as they both walked in. "Oh I'm so glad you asked me to help you plan your wedding," she exclaimed excitedly. "And about time too," she added quietly. Diana grabbed Anne's hand pulling her and Gilbert, who was hanging onto Anne's other hand, into the parlour. The couple sat on the couch together, and Diana sat in the armchair. She picked up a notepad and pencil and started jotting something down. "Alright, lets start with the basics. When will it be held?"

"August 6," Anne replied promptly.

"Where?"

"Green Gables backyard."

"Oh, lovely. Time?"

"Umm, what would you suggest Diana?"

"Well, it all depends on where you plan to go for your wedding tour. If you have to leave early, I suggest morning, but, if you don't have to leave until the next day, then I'd suggest afternoon. Where are you going for your wedding, tour by the way?"

"Uhh, we haven't decided yet."

"Okay then, next question. Flowers?"

Gilbert surprisingly spoke in reply, "Lilies of the valley, pink roses and red roses."

"Somebody's been doing some research, why did you decide to pick those flowers?" Anne asked with a curious smile.

"Lilies of the valley, in recognition of our graduation day and the flowers I gave you; pink roses in remembrance of the pink tissue rose that fell out of your hair during that concert Miss Stacy held; and red roses simply because everyone know they represent love."

"Oh that is so romantic," Diana said as she heaved a sigh. "I can see that you've already organised most things without me. Oh well, who is invited?" And so it went on until Gilbert felt that he had to go home. He picked up his gift and made his way to the door, Anne trailing behind. They said their goodbyes in their usual way, and even though they knew they had to, they were separated against their will again.


	8. Chapter 8

When Anne had returned her coat to its usual resting place and sat down again, she noticed Diana smiling.

"What ever are you smiling at, Diana?"

"Well, I was walking around and inspecting the Christmas tree, and I found my present. So I thought that it was only fitting that I open it, since it is Christmas Day and my present." She stopped to pull the book from its hiding place, namely Diana's back. "Congratulations Anne!" they hugged and when they pulled away, Diana saw the necklace. "Is that necklace new?"

Anne blushed and looked down at it admiringly, "Yes, Gil gave it to me today." Diana went to her bag and pulled out a little parcel.

"Here's a new pen set, you can use them to write your future best-sellers."

"Thankyou, Diana."

"Well, I had a really great time tonight, but I have to get back home, little Fred might be expecting his bedtime story soon." Diana gathered her belongings and walked towards the door. "I'll come back tomorrow and we can decide on the pattern of your dress."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye." They hugged again, and Diana made her way home in her buggy. 

After Anne had had a bite of supper, she made her way up to the east garret and changed into her nightgown. Before she got into her bed and blew out the lantern, she opened her window to reveal the beauty of that Christmas night, despite the cool draught. She took off her necklace, careful not to lose it to the breeze. She read the words over and over. Anne breathed one last sigh, looked toward the direction of the Blythe Homestead and said in a quiet, but confident voice, "I'll always love you too, Gil." Gilbert, who had also opened his window to let in the night air, was certain he heard her words. He heard Anne's voice mingled in the beautiful song of the Christmas night zephyr. Gilbert opened the book that Anne had given him, and it automatically opened up to the dedication page. He read it then smiled.

__

For Marilla, Matthew, Diana and Rachel,

for all their support and loving care.

And for the love of my love, Gilbert.

Thankyou for all of your love and encouragement

~A.S

Written beside her initials, Gilbert found that Anne had written _Soon to be Blythe_. He quietly laughed then went to sleep that night with nothing but thoughts of happiness, and of Anne, in his mind.

****

THE END

*I know this finishing post was short, but I hope that you did enjoy it. Please don't forget to write a review. Thanks so much for reading my fic!* 


End file.
